The Masked Mistress
by SKDiaz
Summary: Six years ago, Sakura and Syaoran fought side by side against Clow to gain the right over the cards while masking their true identities. Now, Sakura is getting married and Syaoran is desperately trying to find out who she is. Can he make it in time?
1. Prologue

**Here is **_**The**_ _**Masked Mistress**_** Rewrite!**

**Sorry about the other one... it was a huge disappointment in my eyes and I just HAD to change it! I hope this is better though, even if it serves as a prologue type chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of it's characters.**

**Now lets begin!**

* * *

_She sat on top of Tokyo Tower, watching… waiting. Her pink cape swayed behind her with the beat of the wind. Her legs, adorned with dark pink knee-high boots, kicked back and forth, resembling a kindergartner waiting for their mother outside of a convenience store. But, this particular girl's business was nowhere near as relaxing. Her simple battle suit, in the form of a dress that matched her cape and boots with a lighter shade of pink, allowed her to move freely while still showing her curvy figure and also bringing out her pale skin tone. However, a cherry blossom pink mask that only covered half of her face, including her eyes, which were an alluring emerald green, neatly covered her complexion. On her face, was a patient smile that outshone the moon on the beautiful spring night. On her neck shone a beautiful necklace with a star-shaped pendant that glittered in accordance to the city lights._

_Finally, the object of her patience had arrived. A boy of the same age was jumping towards her, building to building. Finally, he reached the base of the tower and commenced to jump up and reach her._

"_I hope I didn't keep you waiting," he said after he reached her._

"_It's fine, I'd wait forever if that's what it takes," she said. She looked him over and saw he looked as handsome as ever with his dark green suit with a matching light green half-face mask. What captivated her most were his bright amber eyes that shone with happiness. His chestnut hair was dancing with the wind, as her cape was._

"_After today, it's finally all over," he sighed. He sat next to her and sent her a smile that looked almost… sad. He let out a low chuckle as he bore his eyes into hers. "Even though we are enemies, I'm glad we met."_

"Were_ enemies," she clarified. "I really appreciate what you are doing for me now, it means a lot."_

_He turned his head away from her looked up at the stars with a thoughtful expression. He then closed his eyes as he struggled for the right words to say._

"_If we aren't enemies, then what are we?"_

_She whipped her head to face him, showing clear shock. _

"_I… I guess we could be considered friends now."_

"_If we were friends, don't you think we could at least know each other's names?"_

_This has been running through her head ever since he had become an ally. He should have a right to know her name, but at the same time, she felt hesitant towards letting him know her true identity. After having had fought him for two years, it seemed hard to think of him as something other than the rival. But now…_

"_I guess," she said hesitantly. She turned to look at him straight in the eye. She saw his lips form a soft and genuine smile. His hand slowly but steadily raised up to touch her mask. His fingers trailed on the outline of her mask while his urge to rip it off her face increased._

_"My name is… –"_

"_Well isn't that cute?"_

_Their heads shot up at the sound of _his _voice. _

"_Was I interrupting something?" the voice chuckled. Both of them turned around to find him floating behind them, wearing a dark blue robe that covered his entire body and a wand in hand that fashioned a sun emblem on top. His face suddenly turned serious, "No matter what happens, this has to end today, tonight."_

_With a flick of her hand, she released her Star Wand from her Star Key and jumped to the side of the tower, and her companion jumped to the other side._

"_Very funny, Clow-san," he said. He looked behind Clow at his female ally to see if she was okay, to find her gone. He looked around his surroundings to see he wasn't on top of Tokyo Tower anymore._

"_Now let it start…" he saw her appear on the other side of Clow, who was right in front of him. He immediately felt his heart began to calm._

"… _now!"_

* * *

**I hope that was better! This story is gonna take a whole new turn from where the other one was going... I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter though! This served more as a flashback than an actual chapter, but it's important :D**

**If any of you are confused on something, please ask!**

**Did you enjoy it? Or maybe you saw something that needed to be fixed? Tell me in a review along with your comments ;D**

**-Ja!  
~SKDiaz**


	2. Separated

**So here it is! The rewrite of TMM! Thanks to the people who put this story on alert and who reviewed!**

**Summary: Six years ago, Sakura and Syaoran fought side by side against Clow in the final battle to gain the right over the cards while masking their true identities. Now, Sakura is getting married and Syaoran is desperately trying to find out who she is. Can he make it in time? What new challenges await them _now_?**

**Enjoy the story! (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of its characters, but I do own the plot of this story and any new characters (:**

* * *

C H A P T E R O N E

Separated

T H E M A S K E D M I S T R E S S

**R**oses of all shapes and sizes could be seen surrounding an angelic figure. She looked comfortable despite the fact that flashing lights and a crazy photographer surrounded her.

"Alright Sakura, so I want you to stand right in the middle of the arc with your back to me, but look at the camera. Now smile!" said Kazuki, the photographer.

The sun was high in downtown Tomoeda in a rose garden, popular for weddings. There was an arc that stood tall and elegant with all the shades of pink flowers imaginable. In the middle stood a famous model, known throughout Japan, and possibly the world, for her beauty and elegance. She had on a pearl white wedding dress that fanned out from her legs with light pink diamonds adorning the bottom. From her waist up, the dress fitted her form perfectly and fashioned a halter-top dipped from the back, revealing her slim shoulder blades. The top was encrusted with intricate beadwork and tied together with a light pink bow on her left hip. Her hands were covered with stylish pink elbow-length gloves and she held a bouquet of pink roses that had diamonds and lace sticking out of it elegantly. Her short hair was curled at the edges while a cherry blossom was placed in her hair. Her face had a natural glow to it, which is why she only had light makeup on.

She stood in the middle of the arc with her back to the camera, but her emerald eyes looked straight at the camera.

"All right Sakura, now just play around with your surroundings, act as if this is your wedding, play the role of the bride and just have fun with it," said Kazuki, as he looked over the taken pictures.

Sakura, for the final pose, leaned against the arc and looked straight at the camera with a soft smile playing her lips. Her head was tilting slightly away from the arc, giving her a childish look, which could have anyone's heart beating faster.

"Excellent Sakura!" said Kazuki as he desperately clicked away on his camera. Small cherry blossom petals started to fall from the trees softly, adding a dramatic affect. "Okay Sakura, you're done."

Sakura immediately jumped up and ran towards her trailer to dress back into her regular clothes.

* * *

******.**

******"Seasons change just like the passing of Time. We all have our destiny's and then we must move on. That`s the way it has always been..." **

******.**

* * *

A raven-haired beauty sat near the photo shoot, quietly observing her friend. Her pale complexion released obvious concern while her amethyst eyes never failed to follow the model's every move.

_Sakura, what the hell happened to you?_

Even though she looked gorgeous in her gown, she couldn't help but notice her smiles were too forced. As the model's best friend, manager, and spokesperson, she had every right to be concerned over her wellbeing. She quickly took her phone out and dialed a very familiar number.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey! How's it going in Hong Kong?" she asked into her phone.

"_It's coming along here. I'm about meet up with an old friend,"_ replied a tranquil male voice.

"Does that mean you're meeting with-?"

"_Sorry cupcake, but I already told you and Sakura I won't be saying anything on that particular subject. Please accept my deepest apologies."_

"Come on! If she knew who he really was, then her life wouldn't have turned into this whole mess! And I know you care for her too, and you don't want to see her broken." The girl unconsciously shot daggers into her phone, as if the other end could feel her glares.

"_Stop looking at your phone like that," _Well whaddya know? _"And have more faith. Whatever is meant to happen will happen."_

"What if… what if it's too late?" she hesitated.

"_It's never too late,"_ he assured. _"Are you doubting the words of the great Eriol-sama?"_ he teased.

"I appreciate your attempt in lightening up the mood Eriol, but I'm still scared. You're not the one watching Sakura all the time. She's clearly breaking apart."

"_Now I never said the road would be smooth,"_ said Eriol. _"Sakura's tough, she'll just put her pieces back together again. At least show you believe in her a little, Tomoyo."_

"But she's losing it, Eriol!" Tomoyo yelled. _"She's getting married next week!"_

There was a momentary pause, when Tomoyo heard Eriol chuckle.

"_Then that just means _he_ is going to have to go _there."

"Huh- wha… Will you stop talking in riddles and speak English?"

"… _I'll be there next week, Tomoyo. And remember, anyone who can stand up against Clow is strong enough to handle a love problem."_ And with that, the conversation ended.

Tomoyo was left dumbstruck. _What the hell—he's coming here?_

Then, the photo shoot ended, and she saw her best friend run to her trailer. She stood up from her chair and walked after her.

_Whether you want to or not, you're going to listen to me Sakura._

"Hey, are you okay?" asked Tomoyo.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" answered the model. She was just about to unzip her dress when her best friend walked in.

"Because you went throughout the whole shoot without saying a single word. You're usually gushing over the scenery or the outfit or something. So spill," she said.

"There's nothing wrong Tomoyo, I'm just nervous. That's all," she answered.

Tomoyo looked down to her feet as she looked for the right words to say. Meanwhile, Sakura took the opportunity to slip into the bathroom to change.

"About that," started Tomoyo. "I've been meaning to talk to you about that."

Sakura knew this was coming. Who wouldn't have? After six years of waiting for a guy… and now this.

"I think you're rushing things a bit too much."

"With what?" asked Sakura, trying to act oblivious to it all.

"The wedding! It's in a week Sakura! He proposed to you yesterday! I think that says something," yelled Tomoyo. From the window, the two could see people looking their direction, but they didn't care.

"Well maybe we really love each other," whispered Sakura.

"Oh, cut the crap Sakura! You can fool everyone else, but both of us know very well that you don't love Shiro-san! You're just doing it because-"

"How could you say something like that?" asked Sakura, clearly hurt. "If I didn't love Shiro, then I wouldn't have said agreed to marry him in the first place!"

Tomoyo knew she was going too far, but she had to make her best friend see the truth, one way or another.

"For God's sake Sakura! You're just marrying Shiro to forget *him*!"

Sakura was about to retaliate, but she knew she couldn't, not when he was involved.

"Sakura, please, tell me what's wrong."

"… Today marks six years. The longest years of my life, Tomoyo," Sakura said, her voice breaking.

Tomoyo walked over to Sakura and took her into her arms. She could feel Sakura start to tremble as her head fell onto Tomoyo's shoulder.

"I- I thought I could forget Tomoyo, I really did," said Sakura. "But there was a part of me that always waited, and he never came back." The last part was barely a whisper as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"But Sakura, you can't expect him to come running back to your side. There are a lot of reasons as to why he can't come back," said Tomoyo, as she ran her hand through her hair.

"Why does life suck so much?" asked Sakura. It took all of Tomoyo's strength to not chuckle at her childish response.

"Because life is always hardest to the ones that least deserve it."

* * *

******.**

******"The greatest happiness is seeing someone you like stay happy. "**

******.**

* * *

A blue-haired man stood in front of an office door in a large corporation building owned by Li Corps.

Eriol looked at his phone as he hung up, a permanent smirk etched on his face. He was still unable to believe the news. _Kinomoto Sakura is getting married?_ he thought. _This should be interesting._

Pocketing his phone, Eriol entered the office that belonged to his best friend, descendant, and most importantly, his boss.

"You wanted to see me boss?" asked Eriol.

"This has been going on every day for the past six years Eriol, you should know what this is about," answered the man. He was sitting in a chair, his back facing Eriol as he looked into the Hong Kong scenery through the wall-length glass windows. The office held huge bookshelves that were adorned with frames and thick books on the left and right side of the room.

"Ahh, that. Well you know, friend dearest, if interrogating me in your office for the past six years hasn't worked out, then maybe you should try a new method?" said Eriol as he sat in the chair that was stationed on his side of the desk.

"And what do you suggest smart one?" asked the man as he turned his chair to face Eriol. His amber eyes were weary, but still held a high sense of determination. His chestnut hair was wild yet sexy, and his body was adorned with a suit that held a nametag with the title CEO printed on it.

"Well first, you have to get off your lazy ass and actually try to look, Syaoran," said Eriol. "Here is what you do..."

Eriol slowly walked up to Syaoran's side of the desk and stood in front of his windows. "You go back to Japan, find her, confess your love for her, and..." Eriol paused and suddenly, "BOOM! Your happily ever after starts there."

"Okay, first: don't yell again unless you want me to die from a heart attack. And two: I don't even know who she is or even if she's with someone. I can't intervene if she's with someone already."

Eriol raised his eyebrow when he heard this. "So you would really stop if she is with someone else?"

Syaoran shrugged. "I mean, I guess."

"Even if she's getting, oh I don't know… _married?"_

Syaoran did a double take and narrowed his eyes at his blue-haired companion. "You know something I don't."

"She's getting married. Next week. And if I were you, I'd get my ass back to Japan and beat this Shiro guys ass up for taking her from you."

But by then, Syaoran wasn't listening to Eriol's rant. "Hey, Akane," Syaoran said into his phone to his secretary. "Yes, this is Syaoran. Please book a flight to Japan for today and cancel all meetings for next week."

* * *

**.**

**"Your destinies have already been determined."**

**.**

* * *

"Sakura? Are you in here?" A tall man with charcoal black hair and blueish-gray eyes entered the trailer to find his fiancé crying on Tomoyo's shoulder. "Aw baby, what's wrong?"

"Oh, she's just nervous, that's all. It's in a week and there is still a lot left to do," answered Tomoyo.

Sakura removed her head from Tomoyo's shoulder and wiped her tears. "Yeah, I'm fine Shiro," she said. "I can't believe it's all coming together so fast, and Tomoyo has been helping me make everything look perfect for the day."

"Speaking of perfect, Kazuki let me see the pictures of you for the Japanese Brides next issue. You looked stunning," said Shiro as he took Sakura into his arms. Sakura frowned slightly at the abrupt show of affection, but didn't move out of the embrace. "He said that you were going to be the cover girl for the issue, though I must say I'm not surprised. You looked gorgeous, especially in that last picture."

Even though Shiro was showering Sakura with compliments, Sakura showed no emotion whatsoever, except for discomfort. She knew Shiro was in love with her, and Sakura cared a lot for Shiro.

But what she felt for _him _wasn't there for Shiro.

"Thanks," answered Sakura while forcing herself to smile. "Kazuki-san said he wanted the issue to be released before our- our wedding. So it's going to be out in two days."

"That's really great! Now all we need are the dresses, since it's going to be here and the flowers are attraction enough for the people," said Tomoyo. "All we need is a little bit of decorating and voila! You've got yourselves a wedding."

"Great! So, I have to go now honey, I have to make sure the caterers are going to be there for the reception afterwards. I'll see you this afternoon?" asked Shiro.

"Definitely," answered Sakura. Shiro gave Sakura a little peak on the cheek before leaving the trailer.

"Tomoyo, do you mind if I go ahead to my place? I need some time alone," said Sakura once Shiro had left.

"Sure, go ahead." Sakura was about to head out when, "But Sakura," Tomoyo called out, "I- I want you to think about what I told you. Can you really get married with someone you don't love?"

Sakura didn't waste anymore time and left the trailer.

* * *

**.**

**"You will have all the strength you will need inside. And you have a future only you can create."**

**.**

* * *

Life sucks. It's as simple as that.

I crawled right into my bed and hid myself under my covers. The wedding is in exactly a week from today, but that wasn't what was on my mind.

What was on my mind was today.

Today, a Saturday, marks six years. Six long years since I've seen him.

You don't know what I'm talking about? Well I'm going to tell you the story, from beginning to end, because this is the story of how I let the love of my life escape right through my fingers.

And I will regret it for the rest of my life.

* * *

.

.

.

**So was it any better than the original? I hope so! .**

**Do you guys think Sakura will be able to pull off a (loveless?) marriage? Or will Syaoran make it in time? Tell me what you guys think in a review! (:**

**The real action starts NEXT CHAPTER :D **

**PS: can anyone say who the quotes from above are from? ;)**

**-Ja!**  
**~SKDiaz**


	3. Regret

**This story is getting more and more fun to write! I hope you guys enjoy this installment of TMM! This is also a "flashback" chapter so I apologize if its boring, but its important if you wanna know whats going on!**

**Summary: ****Six years ago, Sakura and Syaoran fought side by side against Clow in the final battle to gain the right over the cards while masking their true identities. Now, Sakura is getting married and Syaoran is desperately trying to find out who she is. Can he make it in time? What new challenges await them _now_?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura or any of its characters, but I do own the plot and any new characters (:**

* * *

C H A P T E R T W O

Regret

T H E M A S K E D M I S T R E S S

**[...]**

_**T**hey were in another dimension that had nothing, except for floating rocks. The only sources of light was the bright moon that looked like it was only feet away, large enough to cover the sky._

_The clashing of swords echoed throughout the arena. The sizzling of magic being thrown around could be seen everywhere. Three bodies flowed in sync with each other._

_Then, that's where it happened._

_She could practically see it happen in slow motion._

_Clow was about to attack her, when she launched herself at him, with her sword pointing straight at his heart._

_She didn't expect _him_ to attack from behind._

_At the last minute, Clow disappeared and the sword pierced right above her ally's heart. His body collapsed onto the rocky surface below as his suit became coated in crimson blood._

_Her eyes became wide in astonishment and disbelief in what had just happened. She was too shocked to move from her spot. Her gaze went from her sword to the body below her. "I-I…"_

"_I told you from the start there would be consequences," said Clow as he appeared behind her._

"… _This was all my fault." Tears were starting to form in her eyes, but her eyes never tore away from the bleeding form. "If it weren't for me, this wouldn't have happened."_

"_Actually, it's my fault." Clow smirked. "If I hadn't picked you to inherit my cards, then none of this would have happened."_

_She whipped her head around and shot him of look of pure hatred. An aura of dark pink surrounded the area and within a few seconds, she once again lunged herself at Clow._

_This time, he wasn't prepared. She pushed him onto a rock and held his neck down with her hands and her sword was in the other. The tears blinded her eyes and she could practically see red from the fury. Adrenaline coursed through her veins as her hands worked quickly. Her sword was centimeters away from his neck, when…_

"_I can't."_

_Her hold loosened, and she dropped her sword. She could feel her tears start to fall. She fell on her knees and covered her face with her hands, defeated. _

_Strong hands wrapped around her shoulders while weak ones held onto her hands._

"_It's okay if you can't. You've already proven yourself well," said Clow. She looked up and saw his wise blue eyes looking into her wet emerald ones. His smile was sincere as he spoke to her._

"_I-I'm so proud of you," said a weak voice. She looked down and saw the weak hold belonged to her friend. She hadn't even realized that she had landed next to him!_

"_I-..." she started. "I'm so sorry!" She quickly engulfed her amber-eyed friend into a tight embrace._

"_Hey, it's cool. I mean, I'm still alive," he joked. It infuriated her that he joked at a time like this, but at least he was alive._

"_Well now that we're done here, it's time for me to go," said Clow._

"_Go? Go where?" she asked._

"_It's time for me to move on from this life. Now that you've become the new Mistress for the cards, I'm not needed anymore." As he said this, his body started to glow lightly._

"_But Clow-san, I-I don't want you to go," she said. "I'm never going to be as good of a magician as you are now."_

"_I'm sorry, but it's my time," he answered. His body began to slowly disappear. "__You will have all the strength you will need inside. And you have a future only you can create."_

_Her grip tightened on his arm, but regardless, his body still faded until he could barely be seen._

_"Take care of Cerberos, Yue, and the cards for me. I'm sure you'll be an excellent master for them." Clow flashed a sweet smile and finally he ceased to exist._

_When she looked around again, she found she was in the bottom of Tokyo Tower with her wounded friend on her lap. And they were surrounded by people in robes. A lot of them._

_In front of them, an elegant woman emerged from the line of robed men. She was beautiful and looked young. Next to her was a glasses-eyed boy with blue hair and matching eyes._

_"We've been waiting for you."_

_She walked closer and finally saw what happened to the fallen boy. Her face contorted into anger and concern. "Wha- Who did this to you?" _

_"... It was me."_

_The woman turned her attention to the girl who held the boy in her arms and sent her a dark glare. With a flick of her hand, two men came forward to grab the boy's body from the girl. With another flick of her hand, she was sent flying to the other side of the tower._

_"I _never_ want to see your face around my son _ever again_. Do you hear me?" yelled the furious lady. _

_"Ye-"_

_"Stop. It wasn't her fault," interrupted a hoarse voice. The girl turned around to see her friend supporting himself against a robed male. His shoulder was still bleeding._

She_ had caused this. _She_ had made him feel all this pain. And in the end, for what? To see her succeed in something he failed in?_

_The girl stood up from her position and looked at the ground. _

_"... I never want to see you again," she whispered._

_"What?" said the boy incredulously. He began to walk towards her despite his mother's opposing looks._

_She lifted up her head this time and revealed determined emerald orbs. Despite her cut uniform and cuts on her arms and face, she still looked as beautiful as ever._

_"I hate you. I never want to see you again, _ever_, in my entire life."_

_The boy stopped walking when he was right in front of her and placed his hand on her cheek. _

_"I know you don't mean that," he whispered. "Listen, we can just start anew! Just the two of us, alone. We don't have to fight anymore, just please, don't say that."_

_He sounded so hurt. It killed her in the inside. But the worst hadn't happened yet._

_"I love you, so much," he whispered before he planted the most delicate kiss on her lips. _

_The sweet feeling of his lips on hers made her heart skip a beat. She had been waiting for this moment for a while, but it didn't last very long._

"_Stop. This isn't right," she said._

"_And what's so wrong about it?"_

"_Can you just _stop_? This is over, we don't have any reason to see each other anymore."_

"_She's right, son," said the woman. "There is nothing here, so lets leave."_

"_No," he said sternly. "There can't be nothing here. After everything we've been through, it couldn't be that I was the only one to feel something."_

_Why isn't he understanding? Why can't he just _leave her alone_?_

"_I-I.. I can't stay here," she said. She ripped herself out of his hold and was about to leave when an iron grip held back on to her wrist._

"_I know you love me, so I'll come back for you."_

_Without looking back, she tore her wrist out of his hold and ran._

**[...]**

_Tears were still streaming down her cheeks after she ran in the direction of the dense forest behind Tokyo Tower. The moon shone with the same fervor it had before onto her beautiful complexion. Her legs carried her expertly over and under trees and shrubs as she headed nowhere in particular._

_"Wait!" yelled out a voice not long after._

_The girl looked behind her to find the blue-haired boy running to catch up to her._

_The girl started to run faster, but suddenly her legs stopped functioning. She fell face-first onto the forest floor and didn't even bother to stand back up as her chaser approached her. _

_This just wasn't her day._

_"What do you want?" she asked as she sat up._

_"I just wanted to introduce myself," he answered as he held out a hand. "My name is Eriol."_

_The girl looked at his hand hesitantly. "That's great, now if you'll excuse me, I have to go."_

_Eriol chuckled. "The polite thing to do is take my hand and state your name as well."_

_"I don't give out my name to strangers, sorry."_

_"What if I told you I am the reincarnation of Clow Reed and related to that brown-haired idiot back there?" _

_She looked from his eyes to his hand and smiled. "My name is Sakura Kinomoto."_

_He smiled. "Well Sakura, we are going to be the best of friends."_

"_Well before that, can you undo the spell and let me move my legs?"_

**[...]**_  
_

I will always regret walking away from my one true chance at true love. But then, four years later, I met Shiro.

**[...]**

_On a busy street in Tomoeda, an auburn-haired girl could be seen running, barely missing colliding into anyone. She was too excited to slow down her pace because her future awaited her in the famous restaurant, The Guardian._

_Once she finally arrived, she was relieved to find her best friend, Tomoyo, not present. That meant she was early. She was greeted by a waiter and seated at a table near the back for privacy. Then all she had to was wait._

_Five minutes turned into ten that turned into half an hour. She repeatedly rejected the waiter's offer to order, saying she was waiting for someone. Tired of waiting, she took her phone out and called her manager._

"Hello?"_ answered a melodious voice._

"Where the hell are you?"

"What do you mean?

"I'm here sitting at The Guardian looking like an idiot sitting here alone for the past half hour! Where are you and the representative from the Golden Modeling Agency?"

_A giggle could be heard from the other end of the line_. "Sakura, you do know the meeting is tomorrow right?"

_Sakura hung up the phone immediately and let out a loud groan._

"_Do you need any help, ma'am?" asked a small voice._

_Sakura lifted her head and found herself being lost in blazing blue-gray eyes. A charcoal-haired man dressed in a black tux had taken a seat across from her and was just staring at her as if she had turned nuts._

"_I'm fine, thanks."_

"_Are you sure? A pretty lady like you shouldn't be here alone."_

_Now Sakura was getting really freaked out. "How do you know I'm here alone? My companion could be in the bathroom."_

_The attractive man smirked. "Actually, being the owner of the restaurant, I'm obliged to know everything. Like the fact that you have been here alone for half an hour and haven't even eaten yet." The man called over one of the waiters and ordered him to bring two lunch specials._

"_Two?" asked a confused Sakura._

"_Why of course! I'll be accompanying you today, if you don't mind."_

_Sakura laughed before nodding. "Why not?"_

_After conversing a little more, the food arrived._

"_Oh, and by the way, my name is Shiro."_

**[...]**

After that day, we met again while I was taking a stroll at Penguin Park, and the rest is history. We dated for a year before he proposed.

And of course, I said yes. After the moment he proposed, I've been acting differently. From my point of view, I do love Shiro a lot. I hope I'll get to love him as much as I did him.

While I lie on my bed here, I'm forced to think about all of this.

Wow, I sound so melodramatic.

But I don't care. What else is there to say when you lose the one you love because you stabbed him?

There's a small part inside of me saying I'm making a huge mistake in marrying Shiro. Maybe I'll grow to love him more with time?

And the wedding is next week. My heart is telling me something is going to happen. I guess I'll just find out.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sooooooooooooo? R&R (:**


End file.
